Enough
by DragonMaster4381
Summary: One Shot : What happens when one is pushed beyond their limit? See what happens when Voldemort finds out.
1. Enough

_**Enough**_

_What does one do when they have been pushed to far? When their life takes one tragedy after another. When your cursed to become a murder weather you like it or not. When the woman you love is with another. When you have nothing left...no family...no life and no reason to live. Some people would buckle under the pressure and either go insane or commit suicide. Then there are those rare few...those ones who refuse to give up...those whose fire burns brighter in their hearts under the chaos that surrounds them. This is the story of Harry Potter and his friends...and what happens when the hero has had Enough!_

* * *

Ron walked into his room at the burrow; the plans for the wedding between Bill and Fluer were coming along smoothly. A lot had happened last term and it affected them all but none so much as his best friend...Harry Potter. He looked up to see his friend gazing out the window with a distant look on his features. Ron wished that Harry and his sister would get back together, she would be good for him, but he knew that was not going to happen.

"Hey mate." Ron greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied with a sigh. "Ron can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure...what is it?" Ron asked.

"Ron...do you...love Hermione?" Harry asked in a slightly pained tone.

Ron fidgeted for a moment and sighed. "Yeah mate...I guess I do." He answered. "Why...do you love her?"

"Yes...but I never said anything because I reckon she fancies you. Besides you're my best mate...I wouldn't do anything without your consent anyways." Harry stated. "Besides…that no longer matters anymore."

Ron wanted to be jealous but the tone of Harry's voice and the strange look in his eyes left him unable to. "What about Gin?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed again. "Ron I do love your sister, but not in the way she wants me too." Harry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Look...Ron. I'm going to be leaving soon to find the Hocruxes. I am going alone and I want no arguments." The look in Harry's eyes was hard and emotionless. "If you or anyone else follows me I'll hex them. What I ask of you...is...take care of Hermione for me."

Ron was confused and suddenly afraid. He didn't want Harry to leave alone but he could see that he was not going to have a choice. "What do you mean mate? You sound like your never coming back or something."

Harry closed his eyes as a sad smile crossed his lips. "Your right Ron, I probably will not be returning...ever." Harry held up his hand to stop Ron so he could finish. "Ron...I will fight and destroy Voldemort, but it will probably kill me doing it. It doesn't matter though; I really don't have any reason to live other than to kill Tom Riddle."

"I'm just tired of it all Ron. Nothing in my life ever goes right. I lost almost everyone who has ever meant anything to me. I fell in love with Hermione but I know she would never or could never feel the same for me. I'm glad she at least has you though, better for her to be happy with you and stay alive rather than be with a walking death trap like myself. I sincerely hope you both will be happy together. If I live through this I might return to the Wizarding world. At any rate I must go now and begin my quest, please don't say anything to anyone until after I'm long gone from here, that is all that I ask of you and it's my final request." Harry said solemnly.

Ron had tears threatening to spill from his eyes but nodded all the same. "I promise mate...only if you promise to return once you've killed V...V...Voldemort."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Alright mate...you win." Harry said gathering up the last of his things and shrinking his trunk and putting it in his pocket. "I promise to return if I live." Harry gave Ron a brotherly hug and grabbed his black cloak and put it on. "Take care of Mione for me...make sure she is always happy." Harry said and then left the room.

_That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. As I watched Harry walking off into the distance from my bedroom window I realized just how much it sucked to be him. Most men would have looked like hell when walking off to their supposed death but Harry kept his head held high as his long black cloak billowed behind him. I can hardly believe that he gave Hermione up so I could have a chance with her, dose everything in Harry's life have to do with sacrifice? One day I hope I can be half the Wizard Harry Potter is...half the man he is. I hope I'll see him again one day...and welcome him back to the family...welcome him home where he belongs._

_Ron Weasley…_

* * *

One year later...

Three months into the new term at Hogwarts and everybody could see a difference. With the death of Albus Dumbledore and the disappearance of Harry Potter the Wizarding world was in a state of panic. Voldemort was terrorizing and destroying everything in his path with little to stop him. The only truly safe places now were Hogwarts and the Order H.Q.

Ron had told Hermione everything after Harry left the burrow. She had been crushed and at a complete loss as to what to do. Ron had dated Hermione for two months but neither of them were happy and both decided to break it off and remain friends. Ginny had been extremely upset as well as Molly when they discovered Harry had left. The entire Order of the Pheonix looked and searched for him for three months on end, they never found a trace of the Boy-Who-Lived.

The seventh year term was nearing a close with only four months left to go. Yet Ron, Hermione, Neville and the rest of Harry's friends were not looking forward to it. They believed that if they stayed at Hogwarts it was possible that he might return.

But not all hope had been lost. Two months ago a mysterious man had appeared and had been has since then been seen fighting the DeathEaters...and winning. No one knew who the man was, only that he carried Muggle weapons called guns and a sword. He wore a long black leather cloak-like trench coat and a steepled hat that some how his features. He has since become known as the "Hunter".

* * *

A tall lone figure walked through the shadows of Knockturn ally. A long flowing cloak-like trench coat covered broad shoulders and a steepled black hat hid his face under its large brim, a sword and a Spaz Shotgun were strapped to his back. The ally was silent as a grave yard, not a living soul save for the stranger could be seen or heard. The stranger stopped for a moment and pulled a pack of Marlboros from a pocket in his cloak. Pulling out a cigarette he put it in his lips and lit it with a chrome Zippo lighter. As the flame from the lighter lit up his features two piercing emerald eyes could be seen before the flame was extinguished. A huff of smoke poured out of his nostrils giving him a sinister look.

For Harry Potter this was a normal night. For nearly a year he trained for the war in both ancient and advanced magic's as well as muggle fighting and assassination techniques. If he couldn't kill his enemies with spells then his blades or guns would do it. The use of a special Time tuner had enabled him to train for twenty long years and expend only one year physically….a final gift left to him by his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

No longer the scared and nervous boy he once was, he was now a man...a trained killer...an assassin in both muggle and magical arts. He now knew many forms of advanced and forgotten magic's including the Dark arts, Elemental magic's and many others thanks to a potion he took that enabled him to learn the entire contents of a book by merely scanning through it.

Still the solitude and intense training had taken their toll along with all the pain he carried. No longer did he put up with shit, he had become cold, stoic and a real smart ass. He was deadly to anyone that crossed his path and killed any DeathEater on sight. Harry Potter was no longer some one to be taken lightly or to be screwed with.

He silently walked into the Viper's Den, a seedy pub for the most vile of Dark Wizards. He glanced at the bar and saw a familiar head of greasy black hair. "Good evening Snape...long time no see." Harry said in his now usual cold growling voice.

Severus choked on his whiskey and spat it out onto the bar counter. He whipped around to curse the voice of his past. **_"BLLAAAMMMM!"_** Snape howled in pain as a Desert Eagle magnum discharged point blank on his wand hand, nothing remained but a bloody stub. "POTTER!" Snape cried out with a strangled sound as Harry's hand enclosed tightly around his neck.

"That's right Snape." Harry growled, his emerald eyes piercing through Snape like a white hot poker. "I want information...Where the fuck is Draco Malfoy?"

"Why would I tell you Potter!" Snape said but shivered at the murderous glare he received.

Harry pointed his magnum at Snape's feet and blew them both off with two shots. "Because Snivilus...if you don't your death will be a slow and very painful one." Harry said jamming the barrel of his gun into Snape's crotch. "You have five seconds to answer." Came the cold demand.

"HOGWARTS!" Snape cried out in pure fear. "He's back at school! I swear! Please...Potter...please spare me...I had no choice!" Snape pleaded in absolute terror.

"Pity?" Harry spat. "For one without pity you now beg for it...I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that Snape." Harry paused for a moment before his features got a colder look about them. "Here's your fucking pity." Harry snarled and proceeded to blow the contents of Snape's skull all over the bar as the terrified patrons could only stare in fear.

Harry re-holstered his magnum in one of his leg holsters, just above them were dual uzis, all his guns were charmed to never run out of ammo so all he needed to carry was the weapons.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Dolohov's voice cried out from behind.

Harry lazily side stepped the curse and pulled out his uzis. Harry then dashed at Dolohov, who was so stunned at the moment he couldn't move. Harry kicked the DeathEater in the gut and then as he was air born, fired off his guns peppering the mans body. Dolohov was dead before he ever hit the wall and slid down into a lifeless mass of flesh, blood pooled under his form.

"Anymore takers?" Harry asked.

His answer was several thuds from fainting bodies and terrified shaking heads of others. "Tell Voldemort that I'm back and it will be only a matter of time until he begs for deaths sweet release at me feet." Harry's cold growling voice cut through the silence like a serrated blade through flesh. Then in a flash of fire Harry vanished. Leaving behind two dead DeathEaters and a pub full of Dark Wizards frightened out of their minds.

_That night that Potter returned….it was as if he was the devil incarnate. I remember watching him torture Severus from the corner of the pub using horrible muggle weapons. The look on his face…..it was as if he enjoyed the pain he was causing. The only other being I have ever seen who look remotely as fearsome was the Dark Lord himself. I might be a Dark Wizard but no way am I bloody foolish enough to take on Potter….he has become a weapon! Let the Dark Lord deal with him if he wishes….I want no part of it anymore._

_Agustus Rookwood…_

* * *

Harry appeared in a flash of crimson flames before the place he had once called home. It sickened him to see that the ancient wards of the castle in their weakened state and the putrid smell of dark magic flowing about. He knew Voldemort would make his attack very soon...within the next three to four days to be exact. He would protect this place and all those in it with all his might.

Hagrid whom had seen a flash ran over to the source to investigate. The half-giant was surprised to see a young well built looking man hovering in the air, he was in a long flowing trench coat that resembled a cloak, a wide brimmed steepled hat and he looked heavily armed. DeathEater was the first thought that came to mind.

"Who are yeh!" Hagrid bellowed. "Show yer self before I stick a arrow in yeh!"

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry's lips; he should have known Hagrid would catch his entrance. He gently landed on the ground and removed his trench coat revealing a medium well toned muscular build covered with a black tank top and black pants. He then removed his hat to reveal long flowing raven locks and two piercing emerald eyes that Hagrid knew anywhere.

Hagrid gasped and nearly dropped his crossbow. "It's good to see you again...Hagrid." Harry said in a soft yet growling tone, he didn't know how to speak in any other tones other then growls anymore.

"Merlin's Beard!" Hagrid gasped out. "H...Harry...is...is that...you!" He asked as he stumbled towards the young man and friend that he thought was dead. He stopped and then took in Harry's features. "Gods Harry...what happened ter yeh?" He asked.

Harry turned away from Hagrid and then turned his head to look at him. "Watch my hat and coat for me, all will be explained soon." Harry said. "But for now...I must go and eliminate a Ferret." Harry's tone turned cold before he vanished in a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Hagrid was shell shocked at the power display; he knew that the "Ferret" was in deep shit.

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall sat at the teachers table within the Great hall as students ate their dinner. She cast hateful glares towards Draco Malfoy, whom had to be let back into the school as he argued be under the Impurious curse, as the slimy Ferret laughed it up with his Slytherin comrades. She knew the boy was just as responsible for Albus's death as Severus was. The wizarding world was falling to pieces, Albus was dead and Harry had vanished without a trace.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the enchanted ceiling began raging with claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. She glanced out the window to see a clam night sky, just what the hell was going on?

She was answered as a bolt of lightning shot down into the center of the room causing students to either scream or yelp in fear. After a bright flash a man appeared hovering a few feet from the ground, long raven locks spilled over a muggle gun and a sword on his muscular back, two more sets of muggle weapons could be seen strapped to his waist and legs.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville looked up at the stranger in awe as his eyes glowed and pulsed with yellow energy. The each let out startled gasps as his hair ruffled up from his brow to reveal a scar...a lightning bolt shaped scar that only one person bore. But the hard stone-like and stoic look on his face kept them silent, was this the same Harry they knew a year ago? Hermione saw the guns, tears sprang to her eyes, this was not the same Harry she once knew. What had happened to him? Why was he armed with guns?

"Well, well, well...I see not much has changed in a year...has it Ferret?" Harry asked in his growling cold voice that caused shivers to go down the student's spines. "I just visited Snivelus by the way...he had a real "Blast" before I left."

Malfoy and a large portion of the Slytherin's stood up and looked defiantly at Harry. "I thought you were dead Potter." Draco drawled. "Nice parlor trick though...you might make someone believe you actually have some power like that."

Harry let out a cold mirthless chuckle that caused Draco to pale more than usual. "What the hell do you want Potter?" He asked with a sneer.

"Nothing much...just a little vengeance." Harry said with eerie calm. "But seeing as I'm a good sport about things, I'll let you take the first shot." As soon as Harry said that the other students save for his friends scattered, you could feel the raw power flowing from Harry in torrent waves and they were not about to get caught in the cross-fire.

"CRUCIO!" Malfoy yelled as the curse shot towards Harry. Hermione and Ginny screamed for Harry to move as tears fell from their eyes.

Harry remained and the curse nailed him in the chest. Draco's confident smirk dropped from his features as Harry merely crossed his arms and arched a eye brow at him. "Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked in a bored tone. "That barely tickled."

Seven more Cruciatus curses shot at Harry from the Slytherin group, all impacting with his body. Yet Harry remained hovering in the air, never flinching, moving or wincing in what should have been pain beyond imagination. "Voldemort doesn't train you little bastards as well as he should...shame on him." The last part was said in a feral growl. "Now...a punishment for your crimes." Harry snarled and raised his hand.

From his outstretched hand shot bolts of lightning that hit Malfoy and his little group as they were to stunned and terrified to move. Their cries of pain echoed through the hall. Harry then conjured ropes around all but Malfoy who was levitated above the others. Harry then hovered over to him as he shook and cowered in pain and fear.

"Now Malfoy you shall reap the rewards of becoming a DeathEater and the murder of Albus Dumbledore." Harry growled and drew his magnum, he then shoved the barrel harshly into Draco's mouth. "Tell Snape I send my regards." **_"BLAAAMMMM!" _**Everyone, teachers and students alike were horrified as Harry Potter blew the contents of Draco Malfoy's skull all over the Slytherin table and wall in cold blood. "Let this be an example of what will happen to any DeathEater that crosses my path, there will be no mercy, there will be no second chances...there will only be death for those who follow Voldemort. No more innocents will suffer from him or his followers ever again." Harry said in a softer growling tone as Draco's corps dropped onto the Slytherin table with a thud.

Harry then landed on the floor and walked up to his old head of house. "I'm truly sorry for the unpleasant experience but justice needed to be served." Harry said. "Don't bother calling in the Auror's either, I will make my report to the Auror offices in time." Harry paused for a moment before the slightest smile crossed his stoic features. "Being a Bounty Hunter does have its perks."

Harry turned on his heel and began walking away, his face like stone and his eyes emotionless. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all ran up to him with worried and upset looks on their faces. As the three stopped in front of him they looked at his face but it was Hermione that stared into his eyes in hopes of seeing the boy she once knew. To her relief and surprise she saw several emotions flicker across his piercing emerald orbs, there was something more that shown in his eyes for a brief moment before the ice reformed. She wasn't sure what it was but she was determined to find out.

Harry then turned back to the head table and noticed the teachers were still gawking at him. "Voldemort will be attacking within the next week's time." Harry stated and watched as everyone blanched. "I will need a room for rest...I am staying here to ensure Voldemort doesn't survive this battle."

Minerva stood up shakily. "What of the Hocruxes?" She asked.

Harry smirked. "You mean these?" He asked as he pulled off a large side bag and dumped out the destroyed remains of the Hocruxes. "I found the last of these little pains a month ago." He said picking up a stone goblet...or what was left of it. He then clamped down on it and the stone shattered in his hand. "All that remains are Riddle and his pet, they to will suffer this fate."

With that said he turned back around and took a step. He stopped for a moment and looked at Ron. "I've kept my promise." He said simply before looking into Hermione's eyes once again. She saw another strange emotion cross his eyes before he began walking away once again. Just before he reached the main doors he vanished in a flash of fire.

* * *

Two days since Harry Potter's return and no one had seen him for more than a few moments before he would teleport away or vanish into the shadows. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione were all upset and worried about him.

No one was sure what to think anymore…he wasn't the same Harry Potter they knew a year ago. From the information they were able to gather he was what Muggle's considered a Bounty Hunter. By wizard standards he was a Hit Wizard, Mage, Sorcerer or Mystic. He possessed magical power that Dumbledore would have had a hard time competing with. The lack of wand use was also noticed but it was his use of Muggle weapons that caught everyone's attention. Not even Auror's carried high power guns on them no matter the situation.

Unfortunately for Hermione this whole situation was one massive emotional roller coaster. She could still remember what Ron had told her the day Harry vanished. It still hurt her to think about it. She would of never guessed that he loved her…and once she thought about it she realized she felt the same.

But what good did that do her or anyone now? Was the old Harry still in there…buried beneath the ice and stone that made up his persona now? Or did Voldemort really succeed in killing Harry Potter only to leave an emotionless weapon…a killing machine in his place.

And what of the attack on Hogwarts that Harry spoke of a few days ago? Was Voldemort really going to attack Hogwarts? Would they be able to help Harry or would they just be in the way? The more Hermione thought of all this the more tears flowed from her chocolate brown orbs.

Her heart cried out desperately to go to Harry and tell him that he is loved…to beg him to return to them…to her. But fear of what he had become kept her in place…that and fear of being brushed asunder. Now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could risk opening her heart to him with one of two possible outcomes. He could accept her feelings and return them or he could reject her and break her heart. Alas the last option seemed to be what would happen.

_He was so different….Harry had changed so much in just one year. I don't know what to think of him anymore. He's not the boy I fell in love with anymore. I really miss him……I had hoped if he ever returned that we could start up again….maybe have a life together and start a family. I know Hermione loves him….I can't blame her, I do too. But he isn't our Harry anymore. He's cold and emotionless….a perfect killing machine. I guess You-Know-Who got his bloody wish and killed Harry Potter….because now that is all that is left of the boy I loved._

_Ginny Weasley…_

* * *

Unable to sleep Hermione got up from her bed in the Head Girl room and quickly tossed on a thick dressing robe. Yet another day had passed and Harry had remained as elusive as ever.

Deciding to go for a walk Hermione walked out of her room and into the drafty castle corridors. I was black as pitch and hardly a sound was about, save for her soft footsteps.

As she entered the main entrance hall she suddenly had the feeling of being watched. A shiver ran down her spine as a cold air whipped through the drafty castle room. She pulled her dressing robe tighter to her body as she continued on her way, perhaps a walk around the lake and some fresh air would help ease her troubled thoughts.

Moonlight poured through the large windows over the entrance throwing the entrance hall in a pale eerie glow, the torches long since gone out for the night.

"Well…well." A snide female voice drawled from the shadows. "It seems the Mudblood is out for a late night walk….and alone too."

Hermione turned around and blanched. Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott Jr. walked out of their hiding places in the shadows. The pale moonlight glared off their black DeathEater robes, their polished wands glinting in the twilight.

Hermione silently cursed herself for leaving her wand back in her room. She was in deep shit and she knew it….only one person could save her now and she had no idea where in the wizarding world he was.

"What do you want with me?" She asked sounding braver than she felt at the moment.

"Why that's simple Mudblood." Bellatrix said in a fake sweet tone. "Potter killed three of our inner circle a few days ago and we are here to return the favor with one of his….dearest friends."

"Not until we've had our fun." Nott Jr. stated with a venomous smirk. "My master has permitted me the privilege of having a little fun with you before Pansy takes her revenge for what Potter did to her boyfriend. You are quite attractive for trash…." Nott trailed off with a lustful growl.

No sooner did he say this did Bellatrix place a leg locker on Hermione. She was trapped and now faced with three DeathEaters that wanted to Rape, Torture and Murder her. Tears of fear and greif poured from her eyes as Nott began walking slowly towards her with a sickening grin on his features.

Suddenly the torches in the room flared to life with a roar of angry flames. The three DeathEaters stopped what they were doing and looked around the room wearily for the cause.

Hermione suddenly found herself free from the leg locker hex as a bright golden barrier erected around her body. A loud clang thundered through the room as familiar ruby encrusted sword sank into the stone floor.

Then like a phantom specter Harry Potter dropped from the ceiling. His long cloak-like coat billowing and fanning out like wings. He landed without problem next to his sword as his trench coat fell to the floor behind him revealing his muscular body, he was clad in only a pair of baggy black pants. Scars littered his bare back and front from events only he knew about.

Harry crossed his arms, his muscles twitched and rippled with his movements as his stoic features glared coldly at Hermione's attackers.

"Tell me." Harry growled in a cold tone. "Who's bloody brilliant idea was it to use Mione to get to me?"

Hermione let out a gasp at the nickname but remained quiet. Nott took a step up along with Pansy.

"It was both of ours." He said defiantly and then smirked. "Without your Muggle weapons you haven't a chance against all three of us."

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my Draco!" Pansy screamed shrilly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Then by all means try but know this….Malfoy signed his death warrant the day he helped Snape kill Albus Dumbledore." Harry growled.

Bellatrix however took the time to study Harry's personality and movements. She had seen people like this before and she could feel raw magical energy pouring off his body. She wasn't going to take any chances and summoned the Dementors into the mix.

One of the fowl specters swept up to Harry. Their faces were only inches apart from one another and it looked as if the beast was going to perform the infamous kiss. The three DeathEaters watched in awe and terror as Harry's cold emerald eyes remained looking into the Dementors, not a hint of fear or emotion of any kind could be seen.

Eventually the Dementor gave a shutter and backed off as if it were afraid. The creature left hastily with the others following after it. Harry just crossed his arms as his face remained stoic.

"Tell me that wasn't the best you can do." He said in a board tone.

"How the bloody fucking hell did you do that!" The DeathEaters screamed in unison.

Harry flashed a dark smirk at them that sent chills down their spines. "They feed off of happy memories and thoughts….I have none that aren't marred with pain, greif or anger." Harry replied.

Hermione's heart went out to the poor young man, it was true. Most of Harry's life had been one tragedy after another with few good times to speak of. It was starting to make sense why Harry had become what he was….Voldemort had succeeded in what he wanted….he had killed Harry Potter but a new Harry was born in the old ones place. A darker and more powerful Harry Potter, a man that would either save the wizarding world or take his tormentors place as the next Dark Lord.

Suddenly three killing curses shot towards Harry from the three DeathEaters on the other side of the room. Harry grabbed Godric's sword and with three slashes of the blade the deadly curses were obliterated.

Harry glared at his attackers, emerald green eyes began glowing crimson as fire gathered in his free hand. Three small balls of fire shot from his hand and impacted with his opponents wands incinerating them instantly.

In a flash Harry was in front of Bellatrix, she yelped in surprise but it was cut off as his hand clenched around her neck in a vice-like grip. "Because of you Sirius is dead." Harry growled as his eyes turned yellow. "Tell the others that their all mighty master will be joining them soon….Now how about some electro shock therapy you insane bitch?" Harry snarled as his body suddenly lit up with electricity.

Thousands of volts of electricity pumped into the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. She screamed in pain as she felt her insides get fried, her heart exploded within her chest as she swallowed her tongue and her eyes melted out of their sockets. Harry then dropped the sizzling and charred remains of Bellatrix on the floor as Nott and Parkinson back peddled away from the man they now feared more than the Dark Lord.

Harry looked at the two frightened students before him, his eyes returning to their piercing emerald hue. "I'll tell you what." He growled. "I'll let your attack on Mione slip for now…but only if you leave this place and never return. If I ever see either of you little fuckers again I'll kill you. So…run along and tell Tommy boy that I'm waiting for him and if he thinks he stands a chance against me then to come and get me…if not then I'll hunt his scaly arse down. Sooner or later we must meet and battle…and I'm bloody tired of waiting."

Nott Jr. and Parkinson fell over themselves trying to run out of the entrance hall fearing that Harry would kill them if they remained any longer. Harry then turned to Bellatrix's remains and vanished them with a wave of his hand.

The threat now gone Harry released the protective barrier that surrounded Hermione. She looked at Harry for a moment, her soft chocolate brown eyes searching his emerald ones. As she gazed into his eyes the ice around them faded away slowly as some of the old Harry reappeared within them.

The vast maelstrom of emotions she saw swirling in his emerald depths shook her to her very core. Anger, Rage, Pain, Suffering, Angst, Greif and Shame swirled within them. But behind all of those terrible emotions something else was trying to break free and come into the light again…a emotion she had seen once before in his eyes but it was so brief she couldn't pin it down. But now here it was again….it was the secret behind his power and the key that would unlock it fully. It was love….love for her…love that she had refused to believe was there because she was afraid she would loose him. Now she saw that, that was a mistake. That love that was buried within him would enable her to keep him, enable him to embrace his humanity once again and push his demons back into the shadows of darkness where they belonged.

_It was that night that I discovered that my fears were unfounded. I discovered that Harry Potter had sacrificed all that he was to become a weapon powerful enough to forever stop the reign of terror that Voldemort had unleashed upon the world. It was that night that I fell in love with him all over again. I knew from then on I would do all within my power to ease his suffering and pain…..to give him the love that he and I so desperately needed._

_Hermione Granger…._

* * *

Three nights later Hermione finally caught Harry in his private room at the base of Gryffindor tower. It was late at night once again but ever since Harry's execution of Bellatrix Lestrange no other DeathEaters had been sighted within the school walls.

Few people would approach Harry. Only she, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna dared talk to him without fear. Harry for the most part was nice to his old friends but he was very distant and stoic. Only Hermione was able to see what was going on behind his emerald eyes.

"Harry…..may I come in please?" Hermione asked quietly from the door.

She was surprised that he answered but even more so when she saw he was in nothing but a pair of long shorts. "Come on in." He said in a soft growl.

Hermione followed him into his room. It was a large room lit by torches. There was a large desk and a table with potions equipment on it. Next to his four poster bed was a large weapons rack that served as a resting place for all of his weapons….magical and muggle.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Hermione asked, her voice small and her tone meek.

Harry sighed. He hated that she seemed insecure around him….it was tearing what was left of his heart apart. If there was one thing that had never changed it was the love that he held for her….but now how could such a beautiful and pure soul ever love one as tainted as him? Would he truly have to live out the rest of his life after defeating Voldemort alone….if that was the case then it would be best that he perish with his tormentor.

"What….do you wish to speak to me about…..Mione?" Harry asked, his tone softened and hardly any growl was there.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and saw the love he held for her buried deep behind all of his other emotions and a wall of ice. Could she really do she tell him how she felt? Would he accept her love or would he push her away?

"Harry….what you told Ron….after you left after sixth term….was it true….do you really…..do you love me….? She asked in nearly a whisper.

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head….it was time to come clean. She would hear his admittance and reject him….not that it really mattered anymore.

"Yes…..What I said back then was truth." Harry admitted.

"Is….is it….still….the truth?" Hermione asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

"Yes….." Harry whispered. "My feelings never changed."

Hermione covered her mouth with a small gasp as happy tears welled up in her eyes. She could see it now…..not all of the old Harry Potter was gone….some of him still lived! He was still there buried beneath the ice and darkness that had surrounded him.

She was surprised to see Harry turn away from her in a dejected manner. She couldn't believe it….he thought she was going to reject him. Unable to stand it any longer she walked over to him and wrapped her slender arms around his strong body. She felt his muscles tense for but a second before they relaxed into her embrace.

"What are you doing Mione….don't you hate me?" He asked softly.

"Oh Harry….I could never hate you….I……I….Love you…." She said and heard him take in a deep breath.

"Even after all the lives I have taken and the ones I will take in the coming battle….you would still love me?" Harry asked is a shocked soft tone.

"Have you killed anyone that was not a DeathEater or innocent?" She countered as he turned to look at her.

"No….I want to protect innocent people….I could never knowingly hurt them." Harry stated strongly….he had always had his honor and that would never change.

"Then you have done nothing wrong….you killed those….monsters to protect us….to protect me….so no…..I could never hate you…..I love you Harry…..I have for a long time." She said tenderly.

Hermione gasped as a single tear welled up in his eye and slid down his cheek. His face remained set but tears could be seen pooling over his emerald orbs. One by one tears that had remained buried leaked out from his eyes as the ice within them melted away.

She felt her heart breaking for the poor man before her. Nothing in his life had ever gone good for him, he lost everything and almost everyone he ever loved. But she needed to know.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why did you leave….why did you leave me?"

Harry looked into her soft brown eyes that were brimming with unshed tears. "Because I had to, I have a destiny….a fate…and a duty to fulfill. Prophecy or no I will defeat Voldemort, I did it because I couldn't stand to lose anymore of those I love. I did it to protect everyone…..to protect you….not because of the prophecy….but because I….love you…." Harry said softly.

Hermione's heart filled, Harry….her Harry had left and trained himself to become a weapon because he loved her and didn't want to lose her. He knowingly sacrificed everything to become strong enough to defeat Voldemort….knowing that when he returned that she might be with another. He loved her enough to let her go and then he sacrificed all that he was just to ensure her safety and the safety of others.

She could hardly believe that one man could hold so much love within him as to sacrifice everything like that and still remain a good man. It was that moment that Hermione knew that no one else in this world mattered to her more than Harry….she would give him all that she could. Not because he deserved it but because she wanted to. She loved him with every fiber of her being and that would be for him and him alone.

Hermione placed a tender kiss on Harry's bare and scarred chest. Harry looked down at the woman that held what remained of his heart and soul, for the first time in many years a true smile that reached his emerald eyes graced his features.

Harry gingerly bent down to look at Hermione directly. His strong calloused yet soft fingers traced her jaw and cheek. Then placing her chin between his finger and thumb he gently tilted her head up and pressed his lips softly to hers.

Hermione ran her fingers lightly across his muscular torso as the kiss deepened. Their tongues gently caressing each other in a soft passionate dance. She let out a deep moan as his hand caressed her back softly. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She marveled at how strong and yet how gentle he was with her, firm enough to make her shudder but gentle enough to make her knees weak.

Hermione looked into Harry's now soft and piercing emerald eyes after the kiss broke. She wanted this more than anything….she wanted him…to show him how much she loved him. She untied the fastener to her night robes and shrugged them off revealing a blue silk night dress.

"Are you sure this is what you want Mione?" Harry asked, his growl gone. He knew what she had in mind and he to desired to express him love for her but he wanted to give her an out.

"I've never been more sure of anything else Harry." Hermione whispered as she unbuttoned her silk nightgown. "I love you…..and I know you love me. Let me ease you pain and suffering if even for just one night….please….I need this…..I want to be joined with you just once. I couldn't go on living if you died and I never got to show you how much I love you….please Harry, let me do this." Hermione said as she shrugged off her nightgown. Her voice soft and sincere as tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It could never be just once with you Mione." Harry said softly as he took in her angelic nude form, she was the vision of a goddess born flesh. "I will grant your wish but I don't want this to end….I want you with me forever…to give me a reason to live….and to love."

Tears fell from Hermione's happy brown eyes. "I'll never leave you Harry, I promise to always be with you….forever." She said.

The two lovers kissed once more but this time a brilliant light surrounded them both the lit up the room like a small sun. Both either unaware or not caring that their magic was bonding their souls, they made their way towards Harry's bed as he shed his shorts.

As they lay down in the bed sharing loving kisses and caresses the light grew brighter until their bodies joined and became one. From outside of the castle a bright pillar of light shot up into the night sky as stars shot across the stratosphere.

Soon both lovers reached their climax together and the light that surrounded them melded and fused into their bodies as their moans of passion and love rang out into the night.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning. He let a smile grace his lips as he thought of the wonderful dream he had last night. A slight stirring next to him gave him a bit of a surprise as Hermione's nude form snuggled up into his body.

It was then that Harry realized that he hadn't been dreaming. As he looked at his sleeping love his heart that had once felt so empty and cold, filled with love and warmth. So Albus had been right….it was love all along….love was the power that would give him the strength to win this battle….because now he had a reason to live.

This joy was however short lived as a sharp stinging sensation shot through his scar. It was time, Voldemort had come. He could feel the vile man's dark magic seeping into the walls of the old castle.

Harry placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's brow and got up from his bed. He quickly dressed in his battle garb and began arming himself. Hermione woke as she heard the rustle of Harry's weapons and clothes. She sat up in the bed noticing that she was nude but not caring.

"Harry….what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Harry gave her a small smile. "It's time Mione…..Voldemort's here." He said calmly.

"Oh no….." Hermione muttered as tears sprang to her eyes. "Please not yet….I just got you back in my life….I don't want to lose you….I can't….please….there must be another way." Hermione sobbed.

Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Mione, don't worry, I'll come back I promise." He said soothingly.

"B…but you could…d…di….die…." She sobbed and shivered in his strong arms.

"I won't…..because I now have a reason to live." Harry said softly. "Last night you gave me a reason to live and love again Mione….I'll fight and win this battle and then I will come back for you. Believe in me Mione….and I will win." Harry said and kissed her passionately.

Harry then let her go and smiled at her once again before grabbing his sword and vanishing in a swirl of crimson flame. "I will always believe in you my love…..always." Hermione whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Students and Teachers alike watched fearfully from the windows of Hogwarts as the dark mark hung over the school once again and Voldemort and all of his forces slowly advanced upon the ancient castle.

Everyone wondered where Harry Potter was, he had yet to show up and Voldemort would be at their gates in moments. Was this finally going to be the end? Was Voldemort going to destroy Hogwarts?

"POTTER!" Voldemort cried out with rage. His red eyes glowing brightly as his pet snake slithered up next to him.

_You've got the touch_

_You've got the power_

_Yeah!_

Thunder cracked as lightning cut through the angry dark sky. The very earth seemed to tremble with rage as a icy wind suddenly kicked up around the dark army and their vile leader. Then right dead center in between Voldemort and Hogwarts a pillar of crimson flames erupted from the ground. As the flames vanished there stood Harry Potter, his eyes glowing bright crimson as flames seemed to lick all around his form.

"You bellowed Tommy-boy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I have come to end this Potter." Voldemort snarled. "You will be begging at my feet for death before I'm finished with you."

"Is that so?" Harry asked as if he couldn't care less, fact was he didn't. "You talk a good fight Riddle, let's see if you can back it up shall we?" Harry said in a board tone, he wanted this over with so he could return to the woman he loved.

"You dare mock me!" Riddle shouted in rage. "Dementor's attack! Kill that insolent little fool!"

_After all is said and done_

_You never walked_

_You never ran_

_your a winner_

"Crimson flames that burn bright in the darkness, source of power and light, heed my commands and obey my will! Smite the foul beasts that stand before me in cleansing fires! Crimson Judgment!" Harry roared.

A mighty burst of fire erupted from Harry's body and took shape of a flaming phoenix. A shrill piercing squawk roared through out the area as the might flaming bird took flight and began devouring Dementor's in holy flames.

_You've got the moves_

_You've got the strength_

_Break the rules_

_Take the heat_

_Your nobody's fool_

_Your at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

Voldemort and his DeathEaters watched in feared awe as every single one of their Dementor's were turned to nothing more than smoldering ash. However Voldemort grew confident as he was sure a spell of that magnitude had drained Potter.

"Attack him my loyal followers, Potter has weakened himself!" Voldemort bellowed.

Harry had to suppress a smirk, that spell hadn't hardly phased him at all. In fact he felt more alive than ever before and his power was over flowing. The enemy however didn't need to know that….so now it was time for a little payback.

Several hundred DeathEaters charged at him with wands, swords and staves ready. The crowds within the school watched in rapt awe at the power Harry Potter was showing as Hermione watched from the window of Harry's room silently praying for her love to succeed.

The first DeathEater to reach Harry was Lucius Malfoy followed closely by his wife. Harry didn't even utter a word as he drew out his Spaz shot gun. Lucius looked a bit confused but prepared to fire off a spell.

Harry smirked and pulled the trigger. **_"BLLLAAAAMMMMM!" _**Narcissa watched in horror as her husbands head was blown clean off his shoulders and all over her and the ground. Her head snapped around only to meet the business end of Harry's gun. Another blast echoed through the area and Narcissa joined her husband on the ground headless.

_You've got the touch_

_You've got the power_

_When all hell's breaking loose_

_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

"Well that was a blast." Harry chuckled as the DeathEaters began to back away from him. He put away his shot gun and drew his dual magnums. "Aw don't leave yet….the parties just started."

DeathEaters began running for cover as Harry began blasting everything in sight. Voldemort could only watch in shock as his greatest minions and warriors were slaughtered by an accursed muggle weapon.

The bloody brat was playing with him…..how did Potter hold such power. No one was stronger than he was…he was supreme…he was the Dark Lord Voldemort! "Stop running you bloody cowards! That is how Potter is killing you!" Riddle snapped at his terrified minions.

"Why don't you try fighting like a real wizard Potter, instead of hiding behind muggle weapons?" Voldemort taunted.

Harry shrugged and put away his guns. "Suit yourself Tommy-boy." Harry said and drew his sword.

_You've got the heart_

_You've got the motion_

_You know when things get to tough_

_You've got the touch!_

Voldemort drew his own sword; it was a long ugly black blade with snakes on the hilt. The vile blade glinted with crimson light as Voldemort ordered his troops to close in for another attack. Harry looked at the blade un-impressed.

"So you got a demonic sword huh, should I be surprised?" Harry drawled. "I have another sword as well Riddle….let's see if you recognize it."

Harry held out his free hand as a flash of bright light erupted from it. A glowing silver bladed sword with a golden glowing blade appeared in his waiting hand, its hilt was made of platinum and intricately designed with runes and jewels. It was the legendary holy sword Excalibur.

"All right you pure-blood pricks, come and get me!" Harry growled as he took his stance.

All at once the remaining DeathEaters charged Harry drawing their own weapons. From within the safety of Hogwarts everyone watched as Harry took on no less than forty armed DeathEaters.

It was a massive fight of blades and spells. Several of the better skilled DeathEaters had scored some nasty blows on Harry who now had several long gashes on his back and torso. Harry however ignored the blood flowing from his body and kept fighting as strong as ever.

Blades glinted as they sliced through the air, blood spattered in all directions as heads and other body parts were taken from their owners bodies. It was a ghastly sight to behold, the grounds of Hogwarts were littered with bodies and blood to the point the ground seemed stained red.

_You never bend_

_You never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_Your a fighter_

_It's in the blood_

_It's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel!_

Voldemort was a mixture of fear, awe and rage. Potter had decimated his army….slaughtered them. The boy was strong he would give him that but he was also injured. The Dark Lord took several steps towards his nemesis, kicking aside the dismembered silver hand of Peter Pettigrew.

Harry looked at Riddle as he approached him, Nagini slithering right next to him. He was sore and a bit winded from all the exercise. He had lost quite a bit of blood from wounds given to him during the massive sword fight he had just been in but yet Harry Potter felt alive and full of power.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Harry sated emotionlessly as he stared down Voldemort.

"I would have waited an eternity for this moment, it's over Potter….I will finish with you what I started with your parents." Voldemort sneered.

"We shall see Tom….we shall see." Harry said with a predatory grin.

"Even battered and bloodied your still as cocky as ever Potter, it's a pity you wouldn't join me….together we could rule the world!" Voldemort ranted.

"Tempting…..but not my style." Harry snarled. "I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what Potter……fucking that Mudblood slut of yours?" Riddle sneered.

_When your standing your ground_

_And you never give in_

_When your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight till the end!_

_And your taking it all_

_You've got the Touch!_

_You've got the Power!_

"Shut you fucking mouth!" Harry growled. "I will not let you slander her Riddle, she's worth more than you could ever dream you pathetic half-blooded dictator!"

Voldemort growled with rage as they circled each other like vipers waiting to strike. "Hit a nerve did I Potter? She is attractive for such a worthless piece of filth, perhaps I'll have a little fun with her after I kill you……attractive slaves and whores are so hard to find these days." Riddle taunted with a snarl.

"You will never touch the woman I love Riddle, not even death can stop me from being with her and protecting her." Harry growled as his eyes began flashing different colors.

_When all hell's breaking loose_

_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

_You've got the heart_

_You've got the motion_

_You know when things get too tough_

_You've got the touch!_

_"Love!" _Riddle spat. "That Potter is your weakness. You let love and petty emotions rule you while I have no use for them…….real power lies within anger, rage and hate!"

"Keep telling yourself that Tom." Harry snarled. "Love is what has given me the strength to beat you all these years and it is what will give me the power to destroy you."

"Really….then show me just how powerful that useless emotion is Potter!" Voldemort growled. "Avada Kedavara!"

Without warning the familiar and dreaded killing curse shot from Voldemort's sword and impacted with Harry's chest. You could hear screams and cries of students and teachers from the castle as Voldemort laughed loudly over Harry who now lay on the ground.

_Your fighting fire with fire!_

_You know you've got the touch!_

_Your at your best when things get too rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

Voldemort's evil laughter cut off as Harry Potter stood back up as if he had been hit with a tickling jinx. "Impossible!" Voldemort cried out. "No mortal being can survive that curse! How are you able to do it!"

"Love is a very mysterious and strong power isn't it Tommy-boy?" Harry asked. "Now….let's finish this."

Harry shot at Voldemort as their blades struck with a crack of thunder. No one who had whitnessed what the just saw could believe it, Harry had survived the killing curse a second time and wasn't phased by it.

Lightning struck the grounds as the two warriors fought for the fate of the world. Light against Dark, Good against Evil in a final battle that would go down forever in history.

Nagini struck out at Harry to aid her master. Harry saw the hated snake before she could strike and brought the blade of Excalibur down. The serpents head flew from its long body with a spatter of black blood before turning to ash.

Voldemort roared in utter rage. Nagini held the very last piece of his soul, Potter had destroyed all of the other Hocruxes. He had to win this battle no matter the cost. He would reign supreme or Potter would perish with him!

_You've got the TOUCH!_

_You've got the POWER!_

_YEAH!_

_You've got the TOUCH!_

_You've got the POWER!_

Voldemort charged Harry with rage fueling his vile power. Curse after curse flew at the young warrior as their blades clashed once more. Harry let the love he felt for Hermione flow freely though him as a golden glow surrounded his body.

Excalibur flared brightly and sliced through the demonic sword Riddle was using. Harry let out a burst of pure power as his body became blurred. Voldemort howled in pain from the light and Harry's blades as they sliced through his pale flesh.

Black blood spattered all over the ground and boiled like acid. Tom Riddle fell back onto one knee, his cloak and robes shredded and his wounds extensive. He was losing and he knew it, was there nothing he could do to defeat this boy….this child that had thwarted him for eighteen years?

"It ends Tom Marvolo Riddle, I have beaten you." Harry growled at the battered Dark Lord. "I will now take vengeance for all those innocent lives you destroyed…for my parents, Dumbledore and Sirius. Do you have anything to say before I carry out your final judgment?"

"I'll see you in hell Potter…..you will never be truly rid of me! I will haunt your dreams and memories for the rest of your life….I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Voldemort cried out with all the rage and hate he could muster.

"Death awaits you, Riddle….enjoy oblivion." Harry growled coldly at the man who had caused him so much pain. Then in one clean strike the holy sword Excalibur removed the head from Voldemort's body.

A ghostly black mass shot out of the dead body of Voldemort and let out a wail of inhuman pain before it burst in a flash of light and sparks. The body of Tom Riddle then wasted away into a pile of dust that swept off into the winds.

As Harry sheathed his swords he could hear the crowds from within the castle cheering over his victory. As he turned he saw Hermione happily waving to him from the window of his room, even from a distance he could tell that she had tears streaming down her face but the smile on her beautiful lips was brilliant.

He let a smile grace his lips as tears began to leak from his eyes. Thoughts of all those he lost in this senseless war flooded through his mind. He hoped that their souls could finally find peace.

He was free….finally free. The prophecy had been fulfilled; the Dark Lord Voldemort was no more. No more innocent people would suffer, no more broken families or senseless murders of Muggle born witches and wizards. He could finally live his life, be with his friends and the woman he loved and not live in constant fear for their safety.

_It was that day that I realized just how truly strong love was. It is a power beyond imagination and can make all your greatest dreams come true. Though love is painful at times I would never trade it for anything else._

_That day I finally earned my freedom and was able to move on with my life. Mione has been wonderful for me, she helped me regain my humanity once more and showed me love that I never dreamed I'd ever get._

_We're married now and have three wonderful children. Ron and Luna married shortly after us followed by Ginny and Neville. We all live happily and peacefully in Hogsmead. I teach Defense against the Dark arts at Hogwarts now, Mione is the new Transfiguration professor as well as deputy Headmistress. _

_When I think back to those few weeks before my final battle with Voldemort I wondered if I really would have beaten him had Hermione not come and talked to me that night. I know deep down that I would have lost….it was her love and the love I felt for her that gave me the power to over come Voldemort. _

_I still miss the people I lost in the war but now Hermione, my son and two daughters fill the void that was once in my heart. If there was one thing that I learned through all of this it's that one can only take so much before they have had enough and that true love is indeed the greatest power of all._

_Harry Potter…_

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Author : DragonMaster


	2. Save our Fanfiction

(Original Posting of notice by Leonineus)

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

DragonMaster4381


End file.
